


Bound To Break

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: Songs of Birthright and Conquest [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Lost Love, Nohr | Conquest Route, Reader Is Not Corrin, Reader-Insert, reader is not kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Their love was simply bound to break.





	Bound To Break

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this fic, I just watched _The Greatest Showman_ and found that the song "Rewrite The Stars" really fit in well with Leo and Naoko's relationship.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Naoko and Chisato belong to me.

Flames danced mockingly before Naoko’s eyes, a painful reminder of what it takes away. The woven casket that fueled the fire cracked rhythmically with the chant that echoed from the High Priestess of Zanshin. 

“Tate…” Naoko wept quietly as the ashes of her surrogate father were gathered into an ornate urn and gently placed into her arms by the high priestess. 

“Miss Naoko,” the samurai turned around to find Princesses Hinoka and Sakura and High Priestess Chisato, “we of the Royal Family of Hoshido, what’s left of it, applaud the efforts you and your uncle made during the war. Despite the peace that now befalls our land and Nohr’s, we invite you to stay with the Hoshidan Royal Army.” 

Naoko stayed silent, knowing very well that it was her only option. “I have nowhere else to go,” she said in a hushed tone, her voice cracking slightly towards the end. Naoko straightened herself, holding her head high as she gave her answer. “I accept you offer, Princess Hinoka, if only to heal the scars that has befallen our homeland.” 

Hinoka nodded approvingly. “Excellent.” The redhead then placed her hand on Naoko’s shoulder sympathetically. “We… I give my condolences, Miss Naoko.” 

The samurai gave the older princess a weary smile. “All of you are in mourning as well,” Naoko croaked as tears fell fast from her eyes. 

In the midst of the thick smoke left behind by the flames, four girls cried together in utter anguish. 

* * *

Naoko sighed as she set her empty teacup down on the table next to her. “Do I really have to go, Hinoka?” the samurai asked wearily. 

Hinoka nodded. “As a commander of the Hoshidan Army and retainer to the Queen of Hoshido, you are also included in the invitation to Nohr’s Winter Solstice Ball.” The redheaded queen observed the conflicted expression that took over Naoko’s face. “Look, I don’t know what happened to you during your time at Castle Krakenburg, but it’s important for all of us to show face.” 

Naoko bit her lip. “I suppose you’re right. It would be dishonorable of me to dismiss our new allies after we just achieved peace.” 

“That’s how I feel as well, Naoko. Besides, Sakura and I will be there also,” Hinoka assured with a comforting look on her face, placing her own teacup on the table. 

“Of course. Thank you, Hinoka.” 

Hinoka gave a final nod before standing up. “Well, I have to get going now. I still have to visit the other commanders and nobility heads,” the queen sighed tiredly. “If you don’t mind, I’ll just see myself out, Naoko.” 

Naoko bowed respectfully as Hinoka left the room, the sliding door resounding with an echo. Her eyes then wandered over to the urn after sitting upright again, a sigh left her as her shoulders slumped over tiredly. “I really don’t want to go, Tate.” The girl clutched her right arm tightly, acutely feeling the burns on her arm as though she had just received them recently, thus was the effect of wounds caused by magic. “It still hurts,” Naoko croaked, unsure if she meant the burns on her arms or the scars on her heart. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when I see him…” Naoko took one last look at Tate’s urn before closing her eyes and crying. “What would father and mother say?” 

* * *

A churning feeling made itself present in Naoko’s stomach as she stood diligently behind Queen Hinoka and Princess Sakura along with the other retainers and commanders. 

It had been years since Naoko last stepped foot in Castle Krakenburg. Memories, both fond and distasteful, flooded back into the girl’s mind as she glanced over the faces of each Nohrian royal, though upon meeting Leo’s powerful gaze, Naoko quickly turned her attention away. 

“We hope that all of you will enjoy your time here,” King Xander welcomed warmly, an amicable smile on his usually stern visage as he and his family bowed respectfully. 

Hinoka and Sakura also bowed in return. “We thank you for inviting us. May this continue to foster good relations between us.” 

With one last final bow, both parties dispersed with each person going off dutifully to whatever it is they needed to attend to. 

Before Naoko could even think about making her escape, a certain prince called out to her. 

The girl bit her lip as years of being a handmaiden caused her to stop in her tracks and face the one person she was afraid to see. 

A gasp left her as the prince hugged her tightly. 

“I missed you,” Leo whispered hoarsely. 

* * *

Naoko sat outside with her legs folded under her and a tea set beside her, quietly observing the snowflakes unhurriedly make its descent to the earth. 

“I thought I would find you in your old room, but instead, I find you out here in the cold.” 

Naoko turned to reply but, instead, let out a startled gasp as a cloak was thrown into her face. 

“That was quite the lovely sound you made.” 

“I see that you’re still the same as ever, Niles,” Naoko muttered as she fixed the cloak around herself. “Would you like some tea?” she subsequently asked, gesturing to the tea set. 

Niles shook his head easily and took a seat next to the girl. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Little Hoshidan?” 

“It has, Niles. It’s a breath of relief to have you as a friend again.” Naoko laughed. “It was very nerve-wracking knowing that you would be hiding somewhere taking down my troops.” 

The outlaw smirked. “It wouldn’t be fun without a little ambush.” 

Naoko groaned. “For you at least. Though, I have to thank you for only injuring them.” 

Niles laughed. “I guess I still had a soft spot for you then, Naoko.” 

“I suppose you did, but I know that you’re not here to reminisce.” 

“You know me too well.” Niles smirked. “Very well, have you at all talked to Lord Leo since coming here?” the outlaw asked, not at all easing into the question after being outed. 

Naoko paused, taking a sip before replying. “No, I have not.” 

“I think you owe Lord Leo that much for running away. It took him a while to recover, especially after you two-“ 

“I know very well of what we did, Niles, and I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but…” Naoko trailed off. 

The outlaw turned to the former maid, his face uncharacteristically serious. “You’re still scared.” 

* * *

It was finally the day of the ball. Castle Krakenburg was buzzing with activity as people ran back and forth to finish the final preparations. 

While she wasn’t a royal, Naoko was most certainly considered to be a noble as she was a commander of the Hoshidan Army, thus she too was to be dressed appropriately and presentably for the ball. 

“You look so pretty in that dress!” Elise cooed giddily as she watched Naoko being dressed into a dress that Oboro made for her. 

“Thank you, Princess Elise,” the samurai said as she dismissed the maids after they finished dressing her. “I have to thank you for allowing me to borrow some of your hair adornments.” 

Elise grinned broadly as she shuffled through a chest. “Just as long as you let me fix your hair.” 

Naoko smiled in return. “Of course.” 

“I wish I could’ve met Oboro,” the budding princess lamented as she brushed Naoko’s hair. “The dress she made you is very different from typical Hoshidan fashion, but it suits you very well!” 

Naoko nodded her head. “Actually, this particular design is a combination of Hoshidan and Nohrian fashion. Oboro was inspired by my time here,” she explained pensively. 

“Th-there you are, Naoko!” The two girls turned to see a winded Sakura at the door. “Hinoka is looking for you. As soon a-as you’re finished, you should hurry to meet with her.” 

“It’s alright, I’m just about done here anyways,” the troubadour declared as she clipped into place the final flower pin into Naoko’s hair. “There, finished!” 

“Thank you, Princess Elise. You do a superb job as always,” Naoko thanked, giving the blonde princess a bow. “I’ll excuse myself now.” 

“Sakura, let me do your hair now!” 

“O-oh, okay…” 

* * *

The ball was just about in full swing. Couples danced joyously, the smell of delicious foods and wine wafted in the air, and the music from Queen Svetlana’s personal ensemble played vibrantly. 

Despite the liveliness, Naoko stood to the side awkwardly, purely content with watching the festivities from her little corner. It was the girl’s first formal event as an invited attendee rather than a working maid, though she still couldn’t help but feel the judging stares from her former coworkers. 

“There you are, Naoko.” 

Naoko grimaced, knowing exactly who approached her. “Hello, Leo,” the samurai greeted curtly as she turned to face him, gripping her right arm uneasily. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he stated plainly. 

“I suppose I have.” 

The two stayed quiet. While the dark knight contemplated on how to get the girl to open up to him again, the samurai quickly formulated a way to escape. Unfortunately for Naoko, when a slower, but familiar song began to play, an idea popped into Leo’s head. 

Without hesitation, Leo grabbed onto Naoko’s hand and dragged her to the center of the ballroom. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Naoko whispered fiercely as Leo positioned her in his arms. 

“Having this dance with you,” Leo replied smoothly as he pulled the girl closer to him before following the steps he had to meticulously memorize for this particular song. “You’re stiff, Naoko,” the sorcerous prince whispered delicately into the girl’s ear, causing the girl to shiver. “Relax yourself.” 

“It is hard to relax when people are watching us, Leo!” Naoko retorted lowly, gesturing to the many onlookers that took great interest in the fact that Leo was finally dancing with someone other than his sisters. 

“Then just focus on me, Naoko,” Leo advised calmly, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Naoko reluctantly looked into Leo’s eyes, knowing that she would immediately be hypnotized by the sorcerous prince, though it was the only way to help her calm down in this situation. 

The two waltzed intimately as Naoko began to take in Leo’s presence, remembering the fonder days she had with him. Though while it seemed to Naoko that the prince stayed the same over the years, Leo took to noticing the changes that the former maid underwent as a result of joining the Hoshidan Army. Yet, under all that was the same girl he dared to fall in love with all those years ago. 

Their faces hovered closer and closer together, but applause broke the two out of their bubble, causing the two to jump away from one another. 

The two gave a polite bow before Leo grabbed the samurai’s hand again, though much gently this time. “Follow me,” he ushered as he slipped out of the ballroom to a corridor away from the hustle and bustle with Naoko following closely behind him much more willingly than before. 

“Leo?” 

The prince turned to face Naoko, giving her an earnest and nearly desperate look. “I want you to stay here with me,” he declared. 

Naoko froze. Those words were the very words she feared to hear from him. “I-I can’t…” Naoko croaked. 

Confusion ran up the prince’s face. “Wh-why not? I know you have feelings for me still, Naoko.” 

“I just can’t, Leo!” she snapped. 

This time, frustration made its way to Leo’s visage. “What are you so afraid of?” Leo shouted, in disbelief that the girl was still rejecting him after all these years. “Is it because of my rank as prince still? Or is it because of what happened on that battlefield? If it is, then I’m sorry.” 

Naoko clutched her right arm to herself instinctively as she shook her head. “You don’t understand! You never did!” 

Leo grabbed hold of Naoko’s hands, holding them close to his chest. “Then tell me so that I may understand,” he pleaded earnestly. 

Naoko began to sob. “I-if I allow myself to have you, then that would break everything I believed in, everything that my parents and Tate taught me.” 

Leo gazed yearningly into Naoko’s eyes. “Do their teachings mean more to you than your feelings for me?” 

The former maid turned away from those eyes she hated to love. “I don’t know what they would say. This relationship was bound to break anyways…” 

“Naoko, look at me,” Leo whispered desperately, gently grabbing her face and turning it towards him. “You have my heart,” he uttered delicately as he captured her lips in a frenzied kiss, “you’re my destiny.” 

More tears slipped out of the former maid’s eyes as she allowed them to full close and kissed Leo back just as intensely. 

Finally, the two parted unwillingly, both knowing what would happen after. 

“I’m sorry, Leo…” Naoko croaked out as she ran. 

Leo looked on helplessly, his heart broken. “If I could rewrite the stars, maybe then could you be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there'll be happy endings for my OCs. We just need to rewrite the stars, or change fate. _Hint hint_. That is, if I don't become uninspired to write again.


End file.
